


Selfie

by Remsyk



Series: Antics and Nonsense [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2 if you squint, Gen, Mentions of Zechs, Nonsense, Shenanigans, shitpost, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: Heero really does have the best support group.





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Guess who's back in true Rem fashion? Nothing like getting back into the swing of things with a good ole fashioned shitpost. And it wouldn't be a genuine piece of nonsense without the inspiration and encouragement from one Kangofu_CB <3
> 
> Now you know who to blame.
> 
> Inspired by a gifset from a show I have never seen.

Heero frowned at the screen, once again rethinking his life choices as he studied the grainy image. He didn’t  _ need _ to do this, not really. At this point, it was more for pride and the ability to shove Zechs’ words back in his face, assuming he was even chosen, which at this rate, was almost certain to not happen.

He adjusted his hold on the phone as he shifted his weight, his frown deepening as the grainy image shifted to follow. His efforts were going nowhere fast, and worse, he was getting cold.

“Hey, man, what are you doing?”

Heero froze as his eyes snapped to Duo standing by the island, his hand hovering over the counter as though he forgot he was putting down his glass. His mouth was twisted in his trademark grin, a mix of amusement and utter bewilderment. 

“I’m just- There’s a contest-”

“That Banana Sling selfie contest? The one Zechs was rambling on about?” Duo raked his eyes over Heero, taking longer than was clinically necessary, reminding him of just how little he was currently wearing, then flicked to the fridge.

Heero suppressed the urge to blush as he tried to explain. “It has good light,” he said weakly, the words somehow sounding woefully insufficient for the situation given their accuracy.

Duo pressed his lips together and inhaled a deep breath. He held it for a moment before releasing it and asking, “Do you want me to take the picture?”

Heero blinked at the sudden rush of both relief and nerves. “That’d be great.” He passed over the phone once Duo set down his glass. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Anything I can do to rub Zechs’ nose in something is a win for me.” Duo stepped back and raised the phone. “I assume you want the underwear in the pic?”

Heero nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Duo quirked a grin before focusing on the screen. “Alright, so just-” He motioned with his free hand, and Heero adjusted his stance to follow the vague instruction. 

“Huh.”

Heero once again jumped at the new voice, looking up as Duo glanced over his shoulder. 

Trowa watched them from the hall, his visible brow arched with remarkable expression. Heero could almost read the litany of questions running through the taller man’s head. 

“Zechs?”

“Zechs.” Duo answered, nodding sagely.

Trowa hummed thoughtfully as he took a swig from a beer hanging loosely in his grip. “You need a fill light.”

Heero could only blink as his words filtered through his head. Of course they would need a fill light. He had been going about this completely wrong.

“That would be great,” he said, echoing Duo’s agreement. Trowa set his beer on the coffee table, then grabbed the nearby floor lamp. As he approached, the light held with the poise of a jousting lance, Duo squinted at the screen before announcing, “I’m gonna get low.”

He crouched, his brows drawn in concentration as Trowa adjusted his hold.

Heero glanced between them before forcing himself to relax and leaned against the open fridge door. “Should I just-” He shrugged stiffly.

“Just relax,” Duo encouraged, swiping and tapping at the screen. “Try putting your hand on your hip, now twist slightly toward me, little more. Shift your weight; that will really bring out your thighs.”

Heero side eyed Duo, sure the last comment was just a joke, and frowned when his helpers looked up simultaneously at something over his shoulder.

“Let me guess. Banana Sling?”

Heero could almost feel his soul leaving his body. He had picked tonight because everyone else was  _ normally _ busy, out on their own errands, but  _ of course _ everyone had to be home  _ for some reason _ .

Quatre hummed from behind him then clicked his tongue. “This is going to look too staged. I can be candid in the back.”

Duo snapped his fingers then pointed at Quatre with a wide grin. “Good call, my man.”

Heero shoved his surprise to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Just act natural. Everything is normal. There was nothing strange about getting something out of the fridge while wearing nothing but your underwear, while one of your roommates grabbed their own snack, fully clothed.

“Perfect, just like that,” Duo praised, nodding at the phone. “Now, just think about the underwear.”

Heero could hear footsteps approaching from down the hall, but he ignored them for the task at hand. This had already taken too long. He focused on Duo’s instructions as he forced his mind back to underwear and the end goal: the satisfaction of winning the underwear selfie contest and rubbing it in Zechs’ face.

“Okay, three, two, one, laugh!” 

Heero chuckled as Quatre laughed, the stilted robotic sound causing Heero to snort. His chuckling turned to full laughter as Trowa joined in.

Duo peered at Trowa in confusion. “Why are  _ you  _ laughing?”

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on here?!” 

Heero looked up at Wufei, his face beet red, standing stiffly at the end of the hall. He opened his mouth to explain-

“There’s this contest-”

“Banana Sling Selfie!”

“Zechs-”

“I just wanted a snack.”

Wufei blinked at them all, then shook his head and walked away.


End file.
